


Shadow

by Raveness13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveness13/pseuds/Raveness13
Summary: The mission should have been easy. Until the shadows got in the way. Who can pull you out of the darkness?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Shadow

It was a fair assumption to say you were in a shit mood. Everyone in the building felt it, the anger boiling over. You knew it wasn’t entirely your fault the mission had failed, but some part of you, the part in love with Wanda, couldn’t help but be angry.   
It was supposed to be an easy recon mission. Clint, Bucky and you had been sent to the newest hydra facility. Your ability to absorb into the shadows made you the best candidate for infiltration while the boys took a more traditional stake out approach. As you let the shadows carry you through the facility, you felt yourself being drawn to a familiar sensation, losing yourself in the darkness of the facility. The shadows held the memories of all the atrocities hydra committed. The screams of those who were tortured became a symphony of sadness, drowning you in the dark. In the distant corners of your mind you heard Clint and Bucky calling out to you but you had no way to reach them. All you could hear was the screams and cries, nonstop until you heard the one that broke you.  
“PIETRO! DON’T TOUCH HIM! " you heard her shriek, feeling her slam her hands against the glass. You could feel her sorrow, fear, hate, all secrets the shadows kept. They showed you what Hydra put her through, the unbearable pain she experienced for the sake of her powers. They suffocated you in their memories of her pain, releasing you only when you passed out from the weight of it.   
You had heard in the debriefing on the plane that prior to you going silent Clint and Bucky saw the building encompassed in shadows. They had tried to get you on the comms but when there was no reply Bucky ran in guns blazing. He and Clint fought off the small group of soldiers they encountered before arresting the scientists. After falling for backup, Clint found you unconscious in a hidden corner cocooned in shadows. He carried you to the heli and left you with buck in the med bay.  
When you got home, the shadows followed. You contained them as best you could until you were alone but it was obvious something happened. You made it up to your room without interacting with anyone. You had a feeling they had been given a heads up before you had landed. The shadows in your room snuffed out the lights, bringing only cold and darkness. It poured out under the door leaving a cool aura around it. You had asked FRIDAY to divert everyone to Clint, knowing he would be able handle it. The first to try was Nat. She came in through the vents with the goal of talking. She was the one ho you would normally come to when the shadows got to be too much. She wasn’t prepared for how bad this absorption was. It wasn’t intentional, the shadows thought they were protecting you by absorbing her in her personal form of hell. That was the last time she tried. After Nat was Steve. He was a giant puppy but he couldn’t get you to leave the darkness. You were worried you would break him if you let him in. Tony and Clint made sure to leave food near the shadows so you could portal it to your room. At Thor’s request, Loki tried to block off the shadows long enough to get you out. Unfortunately the shadows overwhelmed him as well.   
The last option was the scariest to you. You felt her before she made herself know. Wanda stood outside your door, debating whether to knock or turn around. Her presence sent the shadows into overdrive pulling the darkness from the hall making the decision for her.  
“Y/n it’s Wanda" she tried “Can we talk?”  
“Y/n wishes to be left alone Ms. Maximoff.” FRIDAY replied as instructed.   
“FRIDAY, Isn’t it time for you to rest" Wanda suggested, allowing her power to influence the AI.  
“I am quite spent" the AI replied before unlocking the door and going offline. Your anxiety spiked as you heard the door open. Wanda’s power was palpable as she searched for your presence in the darkness. You could tell she had found you as you felt her in the back of your mind.   
“Sweetheart, get out of my head. You don’t wanna be there” You tried, hoping she would heed your warning.   
“Y/n, I’m not gonna leave you in this darkness alone. Whatever you’ve seen doesn’t scare me. Let me in.” She replied as she reached your body. She felt like a warm fire in the middle of a snowstorm. As you felt her powers review your mission, rehashing all the horrors, the shadows rescinded, allowing for only you and her. You held your head in shame as she watched you become weak in your mind. You felt the shift when she saw the catalyst. Slowly she drew herself out of your mind and let out the breath she was holding.  
“You shouldn’t have had to see that.” You said keeping your eyes low to hide the tears that had started to flow.   
“Thank you" Wanda said gently gripping your chin to meet her eyes. Instead of anger in her eyes you saw something else. Something deeper. “Thank you for caring so much about me and my past. I love you for it.”  
“ I should have had better contr- I’m sorry What?” you said finally processing her words.  
“I love you Y/n! I have loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I love your ups and your downs unconditionally. I should have told you sooner, but I wasn’t sure where you stood until just now.”  
“There is no way this is happening right now. You need to find someone better than me. I’m not good for you. I will drown you in the darkness. I-" You begin to list the reasons dating the witch would be crazy only to be cut off by her lips on yours. With a soft smile you let the light back in as you hear yourself think maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this. It's the first time I've ever written in this style but I really enjoyed it. Part 2 maybe coming soon!


End file.
